Vamped Vampire
by Shan-and-E
Summary: What happens when Bella realizes she really has an effect on Edward?..........while driving? Well, let's just say that getting pulled over by Charlie has to be quite the experience......
1. Edward Gets Pulled Over

**Chapter One: The Car**

Bella's POV:

It was the day before Spring Break and Edward and I were walking out to his car, he decided to drive the Vanquish to school today, not the brightest idea but who's going to stop him? Everyone was so wrapped up in their vacation plans, Mike was going to visit his grandmother, how sweet, that they almost passed by the car. Of course Rosalie has to make a show of bringing her M3 as well. They all should've brought their cars today; I mean who can resist Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche?! (Edward finally bought it for her)

"Ready to start our vacation?" Edward asked as we slid into his Aston Martin.

"Please tell me where we're going for once?!" I begged. I hated surprises and he knows it as does anyone else who knows me.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to give up my plans for you?"

"You should" I pouted and turned my head to look out the window at everyone staring at us. "Can we please leave, everyone's staring."

"Good, I want them to see how fast this baby can go."

"You better not Edward Cullen" I said, fearing the worst, he was going to speed out of the parking lot like an enraged vampire- well he is, but that's beside the point- and get pulled over.

As Edward rolled down the window as we passed the rest of his family and I leaned forward so they could see me and looked pleadingly at them "Please save me! He's taken me hostage and won't tell me where we're going!"

"You'll like it Bella, don't worry" Alice replied. Of course I'll like it, she knows everything. Stupid vampires.

"Ok guys, see you later" Edward told his family, "Bella and I are outta here!"

I slid down in my seat and mumbled, "Great, my boyfriend is as happy as a clam and I'm stuck here wondering where in the world we're going"

"Did you just say I'm as happy as a 'clam' Bella Swan?!" Edward asked me, of course he heard me, with his stupid sensitive hearing.

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do," he retorted, "I don't appreciate being compared to a clam"

"You'll get over it" I replied, "And quit speeding! Even though Charlie isn't on duty today doesn't mean you can do 120!!" Stupid vampire.

"But today-"

"I don't care if we're in your fancy car I'm getting nauseous" I cut him off before he could say anything.

I noticed we were on the 110 heading towards Port Angeles._ Hhmmm….maybe we're going shopping? Great. Well, at least Alice isn't coming._ I thought.

"What is it?" Edward asked, leaning over and placing my hand in his. He always notices when I'm thinking about something.

"Nothing, I just want to know where you're taking me!"

He leaned in to kiss me. God, why does he always have to do that?! So unfair.

"You'll know soon enough" He murmured in my ear.

Finally his eyes went back to the road and I knew he was only pretending to look to please me.

All of the sudden, I see a police car behind us and the speedometer at 120.

I looked at Edward and I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers.

_Oh my god, _I thought,_ please let this not be happening, oh great…………_


	2. The Terrible Ticket

**Chapter Two: The Terrible Ticket**

Edward's POV:

Bella didn't realize how much she really does dazzle me. I'm sure my heart would be beating as fast as hers right now if it could. My sweet, sweet Bella……………

Someone else's thoughts interrupted my own: _Now look at this- an Aston Martin- oh wait- they're speeding. Quick, grab the radar gun, ok here we go, holy s! 120!! Who the heck does he think he is!_

_Oh my god. I cannot believe this is happening! Oh man, Bella saw him too- great. This is perfect._

"I hate to say it- but I told ya so!" Bella sang sweetly from her seat. She looked very worried though. I could tell she was praying it wasn't Charlie or one of his friends.

I slowed down and pulled off to the side of the highway. "It'll be fine."

_She doesn't realize how nervous I am right now. Ok I've got my registration and license, it should be fine._

_Just look at that, a real, true-to-god, Aston Martin Vanquish right here in my small town and I get to pull him over. I cannot wait to get back to the station and tell the guys about this one, even Bella will be surprised!_

_OMG it can't be- no, Bella said Charlie was off today! Oh no no no………………this is going to be good…………Maybe I can convince him my speedometer was stuck like all the humans do for their court cases and I'll get off easy……………Carlisle is not going to be happy…………Rosalie is going to take out my engine just for the fun of it now…………Esme, oh dear, Esme is going to be so mad at me……………I wonder if Alice saw this coming; probably and knowing her she didn't tell me. Great. Just great._

I rolled down my window as I saw Charlie approaching the car. Bella didn't know who it was until he spoke.

"Hello, nice car you have here" Charlie stopped where he was "Edward?!"

"Hello Mr. Swan how are you?" I replied smoothly. Bella's heart stopped and I don't think it started again. I heard her gasp and I looked over at her to make sure she started breathing again.

"C-c-could I see your license and r-r-registration please?" Charlie spluttered.

"Here you go." I handed over the papers he requested.

"Alrighty, your license is good, now let me see here…….wow this is a really nice car…….." Charlie's thinking out loud wasn't helping me; he was thinking the same as he was saying. Quite boring if you ask me.

"I'll be right back, let me go run your license through the system--"He noticed Bella. Great. I was waiting for this.

_OMG My daughter, my BELLA sitting here--no it can't be……wait a minute………………OMG it is holy mother of god it is Bella and she is with--HIM! I cannot believe this…………That little scum bag, foul smelling rodent--_

_At least he got that right, Jake would be proud…….._

_Has my innocent daughter trapped in the passenger seat…...he could be charged with kidnapping--_

_She's not exactly trapped Charlie, she came at her own will……you don't realize how much room I've given her to run away………_

_She let him drive that fast?! Haven't I taught her well enough by now?! And to willingly go with him…my God! I'm going to have to ground her for this………_

_Grounding her?! HA! Like that'll do anything, I'll come right back up to her window as soon as you shut me out._

_And where in the world did he get this car! I knew the Cullen's were loaded- but this! Amazing…………truly amazing………maybe he stole it, I could put him in jail and he could never see Bella again! That would make my day! Ok, enough of this, I need to check his license._

_Ok Charlie, this is getting annoying, can you not walk back to the car and find out that I have no criminal record and you have no way of putting me in jail._

"Ok, I'll go check this real fast" He said as he hurried away to his patrol car.

Bella was practically hyperventilating beside me.

"Charlie--" She gasped, "he was supposed to be off! Oh my god, he's going to kill me"

"Actually, he thought of several ways to put me in jail so you could never see me again, it was quite entertaining!

Charlie interrupted me again; _Of course, the perfect Cullen has a clean record. -_ Of course I do, what else do you expect?!

He came back to the car and handed me my papers without a word. Even his mind was blank……._maybe he can't think when he's mad……….now that's funny._

"Bella, with me. Now. In. My. Car." Charlie virtually had a stroke on the spot. Thank goodness I've been to medical school twice.

Bella hurriedly unbuckled and got out of the car. I decided it was better if I didn't say anything and I saw the grateful look she gave me when she came around the front of the car.

"Mr. Cullen, I will be giving you a ticket for reckless driving and you will need to appear in court within 2 weeks." Charlie was helpless- he couldn't think of anything else to say.

_There goes Bella's spring break_ I thought……… "I'm terribly sorry about this Mr. Swan, I promise it will never happen again" I put on my most dazzling and innocent smile and I think he almost bought it- Bella surely did.

"That's right mister. I hope to see you walking everywhere you go now you reckless teenager." Charlie's face went white.

_I did not just say that to him did I?! In front of Bella, to the most respected doctor's son………what have I done?!_

_You've done nothing Charlie but written me a ticket and embarrass yourself._ I was trying so hard not to laugh.


	3. Family Feud

**Chapter 3: Family Feud**

Notes: I had some trouble deciding whose POV to write from but Edward seemed the best since everyone else's thoughts would be bombarding him. Esme was another thought, but we'll see her later. Please review, we appreciate the feedback!

Edwards POV:

I was dreading going home. I could not prepare myself enough for the rage my family would be in or the disappointed look I knew Esme would give me.

I slowly turned into our drive and was bombarded at once by the thoughts of my family. I had been tuning them out but I knew I'd have to face them eventually.

I wasn't even out of my car but I knew they would all be in the living room, silently assaulting my mind with their thoughts and not even looking at each other.

_I knew it! I just knew he'd have to show off to the stupid little human and get himself in trouble and now the whole town is going to talk about it. I cannot believe him. All he worries about is that girl._

Rosalie couldn't have been even more self-centered even if she tried. I realize what I have done and am ashamed of it but she never seems to cut me some slack.

_You've done it this time buddy. I can't believe this. You know, Rose is going to have field day taking your car apart and putting in the worst engine ever- haha sucks for you!_

Of course, Emmett is only thinking about Rosalie and how it's affecting him. What he was thinking is true though- she is going to have a field day and no one is going to try and stop her.

_You know Edward; I never even saw that coming until you were already pulling over! You do realize how furious Carlisle is though don't you?_

At least Alice was being partially normal for the moment.

I hadn't even noticed, but when I walked in Carlisle was nowhere to be found. I assumed he was up in his study because the only thoughts I got from him were of operating on a patient that had a kidney stone. Not the most pleasant experience.

On the other hand, I was dreading looking at Esme. She has always been there for me, my mother and confidant.

_I know you probably don't want to hear this Edward, but please honey, why did you have to do that? I know you were with Bella but just please be careful next time? I know you didn't mean to._

She always understands and I love her for it.

I could feel Jasper trying to control the tempers that would be flying momentarily and he was doing a good job, it was very subtle.

_I hope you appreciate this because as soon as I stop calming everyone you are dead meat. And even I would like to say some stuff to you that would not be too great for anyone to hear. I'm just warning you but I'm sure you've already heard everyone else. Just explain yourself as best you can and I'll try to keep everyone from attacking you, including myself._

Well, it looked as if my family already had a plan in for my death, if they could kill me.

"You idiot! Self absorbed--"

"Stop it!" Carlisle cut Rosalie off.

"Now, I know you got a speeding ticket. But 120mph?! That is completely unreasonable."

_Suddenly, Alice sees Bella driving Edward to Port Angeles with Alice in the back seat planning a great shopping trip._

"Great idea Carlisle!" Alice had a sudden outburst, "Oops! Sorry! Um, go ahead with how you were going to punish Edward."

"Is not!" I retorted.

"Anyways…as Alice has already revealed to you, I will be taking away your driving privileges for a month. That includes even driving Bella's car. Maybe you can learn from her about to drive safely because apparently she dislikes how you drive as well."

"This is completely unfair! You know I would never do this again!" Edward was outraged; he turned to Emmett, "That is not funny Emmett! Not funny at all!"

"Yes it is! Oh my gosh, Bella driving you!" He was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh Edward," Alice started, "Bella is going to have so much fun with this! You're going to have a great time."

"Alice, that is not funny. Not funny at all."

I guess I was going to have to call Bella.


	4. Charlie's Chat

**Chapter 4: Charlie's Chat**

Bella's POV

_Great, just great. He already hates Edward. This is just going to add to it. Ugh! I cannot believe this!_

Charlie and I were riding home and he was being his usual quiet self the entire time. Probably planning what he was going to do to me. Too bad I can't read minds.

We pulled into the driveway and got out wordlessly. When we got in the house Charlie walked to the kitchen so I tried to escape upstairs to my room.

"Not so fast." Charlie said, "Don't think you're getting off that easily."

I stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for him to ground me for a week.

ringring

_Saved by the bell! Or phone……whew!_

"Hello?" Charlie said into the phone. I strained to hear who it was.

"Oh! Um….well…how are you?" Charlie spluttered.

"Right, right, of course" he paused, "Mmhmm….well I was just going to tell Bella that she would not be able to see Edward for at least two weeks until she's ready to think about her choices."

_Thank god! It was probably Carlisle. I'm going to have to have to thank him…………_

"Ok, well I guess I can allow her to do that"

_Maybe I'm getting off easy!_

"Ok, well good talking to you," Charlie replied, "Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and walked back to where I was waiting.

"That was Carlisle." He stated.

"Oh!" I pretended to be surprised, "What did he say?"

"He is taking away Edward's driving privileges for an entire month and he has asked me if it would be okay if you could drive him to and from school for the time being."

"And you said?"

"That I would allow it as long as Edward has learned his lesson and Carlisle has assured me that he has."

"That's good," I replied, "So does that mean I can go upstairs now?"

"I guess……but you are only driving Edward to and from school. That's all! And you will stay home for a month as well, just as he has his driving rights taken away."

Hmph. "Fine." I told him and walked upstairs. I didn't want him to get any joy from my grounding.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will be down here in half an hour to make dinner too!" He screamed up the stairs.

_Well duh I was going to be downstairs. You can't even make yourself a frozen dinner. How else was I going to eat? Geez, he can be such an idiot._

_--_

**Note: I know they are on Spring Break but Bella driving him to school will happen after they're off. It probably doesn't make sense but hopefully it will in the next couple chapters. Also, next chapter is going to be kinda hard to write……so sorry if it takes a while to update (I also have a lot of stuff to do for school).**


End file.
